


You Were There

by Akira_Takeshi



Series: Akira's When We Take Different Paths Collection 2018 [3]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Cuddling, F/F, FTLGBTales, Fluff, Girls Kissing, Girls in Love, Tumblr: FTLGBTales, WWTDP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-23 21:48:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16167560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akira_Takeshi/pseuds/Akira_Takeshi
Summary: Just a day in the life of Lucy and Juvia.WWTDP Week 1: Prompt Hands





	You Were There

**Author's Note:**

  * For [friendlyneighborhoodfairy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/friendlyneighborhoodfairy/gifts), [EndMyEternalSuffering](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EndMyEternalSuffering/gifts).



“You know, Juvia I never thought we'd wind up together like this,” Lucy said while she had her arms wrapped around the other girl's midsection, the two were in the guild hall, just sitting and cuddling while watching those around them.

“Juvi-I didn't either, I thought for sure Juvi-I would wind up with Gray-sama, because I was convinced of his love for me,” Juvia said, struggling to talk without mentioning herself in the third person. She was doing much better now than she had in the past. It was a journey for sure. Lucy's response to her girlfriend's words was a gentle squeeze on her soft hands.

“You're doing better, Juvia. Just remember to let it come naturally, and not to force it,” Lucy said, smiling as she held Juvia gently. “About Gray, I wouldn't say he had romantic feelings in the first place really. Ever since I joined I noticed that he and Natsu sneak off at random times,” she finished.

Juvia would let out a soft giggle. “Ju-I noticed that as well, but I never thought it was to do things like how we caught them that day in the closet,” Juvia said. Lucy would let out a soft noise, something similar to a snort at the words from the water user. “What was that noise for?” Juvia asked, turning her head slightly to look up at Lucy's face.

“Oh nothing really, just recalling how we found them, and what it was that they were doing,” Lucy said, her cheeks were slightly pink from certain thoughts, but she didn't let that stop her from once more gently giving Juvia's hands a squeeze.

“You would think they'd have more tact than to do something like that in the guild hall with so many people around,” Juvia said, the sentence sounding slightly abnormal due to how she had spoken since well, forever really.

“Would you like to go for a short walk with me, Juvia?” Lucy asked.

“Ju-I would love to Lucy!” Juvia said, all but jumping up. Her quick movement almost sent her girlfriend tumbling to the ground. “Oh, Lucy!” Juvia exclaimed, she'd be quick to catch her blonde girlfriend, the other landing face first in Juvia's chest, causing the water woman's face to turn a rather pretty shade of red. “Juvia is sorry!”

Lucy would be flushed as she pulled back from how she'd tumbled into Juvia due to how fast the other woman had stood. “It's fine, I'm fine. No harm was done, alright?” Lucy asked, smiling at Juvia who was fretting over the fact that she'd nearly sent her girlfriend sprawling onto the ground, no one needs to her Lucy's panties other than Juvia!

“You almost fell over, Lucy! People would have seen parts of you that aren't theirs to look at!” Juvia said while clenching her fists over and over. “Juv-I am sorry for getting up so fast that you almost tumbled over,” Juvia said, her head bowed.

Lucy would wrap her arms around Juvia gently, she'd hug her before pulling back and trailing one hand up Juvia's side to her neck and finally her face. Lucy would use one hand to tilt Juvia's head up so she could look into her girlfriend's big blue eyes. “It's okay, you have no reason to apologize to me,” Lucy said, smiling before leaning forward and gently kissing Juvia.

Juvia would let out a soft squeak, she and Lucy constantly cuddled within the guild hall, they also walked around town holding hands when they went out together, but they'd never really done more than a hug or cuddle before. At least, within the guild hall. Juvia found herself growing more and more flustered. She'd eventually unclench her fists and place her hands on Lucy's hips as she responded to the kiss.

Lucy would smile as she pulled away after about a minute. She'd rub a couple fingertips along Juvia's jaw before she'd step back and slip a hand into one of Juvia's. “Come on, the walk can wait...let's go home,” Lucy smiled brightly before leading Juvia out of the guild hall, both women flushed and giggling as they left.

The two would arrive at their flat, Juvia had moved in with Lucy after the two had been together for a few months. They'd been living under the same roof for more than a year now, and neither of them could complain. They woke up together, sometimes they bathed together, and they took turns cooking.

After the initial shock at what the two had come across when they sought out Natsu and Gray, the two sat and laughed at the bar with Cana and Mira while chatting. Things went from there as Lucy and Juvia woke up, both hungover and together in Lucy's bed. They sat and talked for a few hours, in the end, they decided to give their relationship a try, it took them a few weeks to get used to showing affection in public, but it was never anything more than a hug or cuddling.

“We should go out to eat tomorrow, like on a date,” Lucy said as she sat across from Juvia in the large tub in her flat. “Would you like that?” she asked, looking at her girlfriend.

“I would like that very much, what time should we go?” Juvia asked, grabbing a bit of cleanser and gesturing for Lucy to turn around so she could wash her back.   
  
“How about for lunch? Since we usually have breakfast early, I figure we can go out after heading to the guild for a bit,” Lucy said, she'd lean back a bit towards Juvia as the others soft hands worked on her tense and sore muscles. They trained together as well, Lucy was gaining a bit more strength by working side by side with her girlfriend.

“That sounds wonderful,” Juvia said, she'd pour some warm water over Lucy's back to rinse the suds off of her. “do you wish for Ju-me to wash your hair?” Juvia asked.

“I would like that very much, thank you Juvia,” Lucy said, if there was a mirror where Lucy and Juvia were facing, Juvia would see the soft smile that was on Lucy's face. “Once mine is clean, I can wash your back and hair too,”

“I would like that very much,” Juvia said, her face was already slightly red from the heat of the bath and it would grow slightly darker red from the talk the two were having. Despite having done this numerous times, the idea of someone taking care of her hair and back made Juvia flush.

Once Lucy's hair was rinsed and conditioned, the two would switch around. Lucy would use her soft hands to wash Juvia's back, and then massage the other woman's scalp as she washed her hair after.

“How does that feel?” Lucy asked, smiling as she elicited a soft noise, almost a moan from Juvia just due to washing her hair.

“It feels...nice,” Juvia said, a hum escaping her. Lucy would rinse Juvia's hair off, and massage the conditioner into it to sit. Once a few minutes passed, Lucy would once more rinse Juvia's hair.

“There, all done,” Lucy said. “We should dry off and head to the kitchen to eat something for dinner,” she laughed a bit.

“I'm glad the water can stay warm for so long,” Juvia said.

“I think there's a lacrima that helps it,” Lucy said.

“Ooh, that would explain it,” Juvia said after getting out, since she was made of water she was dry faster than Lucy, she'd hand Lucy a robe, and don one herself. The two would then head out of the bathroom and to the kitchen.

“It's my turn to cook, would you like anything in particular?” Lucy asked, looking at Juvia.

“Hm, what about some sort of chicken dish with salad?” Juvia asked. “Light and healthy,” she finished.

“Maybe pan grilled lemon pepper chicken, white rice and a side salad?” Lucy asked.

“That sounds wonderful,” Juvia said.

“That's great, it shouldn't take too long for it to be done, you can sit and watch if you want,” Lucy said, smiling as she grabbed the rice and put it into the rice cooker, she'd grab the grill pan and place it over two burners on the stove. She'd grab two chicken breasts and slice into them with a knife, she'd then pour some lemon-pepper seasoned liquid onto the chicken and massage it in.

Once the pan heated up, Lucy would place the chicken on it. She'd use tongs to flip the chicken after a few minutes, the scent of the lemon filling the air. “Juvia, would you be a dear and get the dressing from the fridge?” Lucy asked after a few minutes.

“Of course!” Juvia said, getting up from her seat to grab the raspberry dressing from the fridge. It was a nice match to the tang of the lemon in the chicken.

“Let's eat!” Lucy said happily as she placed the warm chicken breasts on a plate, and then moved them to the table. She'd sit next to Juvia and the two would eat in a comfortable silence.

* * *

**End.**


End file.
